A Bunch Of Naruhina Oneshots
by ThymineKyuuzumaki
Summary: Just bits and pieces I have written over the last few months. Enjoy!


**That Red Scarf.**

Naruto turned to the woman in front of him, placing his hand on her cheek, "You don't have to worry about me Hina-chan, I will be fine"

The Hyuuga scrunched up her nose and made a pretend-grumpy face at the jinchurriki before a light kiss landed on her nose, "Don't make that face, it's too cute!" exclaimed the boy.

"But Naruto-kun! You don't even have the right kind of clothes for the mission! It's going to be so cold." Hinata worried about Naruto's usual dress wear not being up to the standards of the snowy area he was headed to, especially considering he managed to lose his thick jumper when they moved into their apartment.

"Hina-chan, it will be fine!" he reassured her before gently embracing her hand with his own and pulling her in closer to himself. Naruto place his hand around his lovers waist, and rested his head on hers, "It will be fine…" he whispered.

"I know…" she muttered reluctantly into his firm chest.

He pulled back from the embrace and looked into her violet eyes, "Alright, I'll go get the groceries and I'll meet you back at the house for dinner"

She nodded at the boy and, standing on the tip of her toes, kissed him on the cheek to see him off.

As Hinata wandered the rebuilt streets of Konoha she came across a clothing store and something caught her eye. It was a red scarf. She smiled and walked inside the shop, "Naruto would like that" she told herself.

**Proud**

Naruto stood silently in the cemetery, in front of the grave that he had gently placed a bouquet of violet flowers. Today was the anniversary of Neji's death, and it was a sad day for Naruto and all of his friends. However it had the biggest toll his wife, Hinata. He hear footsteps approaching next to him and slightly cocked his head to see who it was. He met with her purple, pupil less eyes and he immediately saw and felt the grief she was feeling. Extending his arm, he reached out to her, a slight smile was returned to him as Hinata placed her hand in his. The warmth radiating from her hand rivalled the softness of her skin, she stepped closer to him and fell into his strong embrace.

"Hina-chan, I'm sure he would be proud of what you have accomplished" Naruto whispered to her while he tightened his hold of the kunoichi.

The girl let out a sniffle and pulled back from the blonde with a smile on her face, "He would be proud of you too, Naruto-kun"

**Naruto-kun**

Hinata awoke from the perfect dream to the feeling of panic, only to realise she was lying on a makeshift hospital bed. The village had been destroyed during the war, that much she remembered. Little did she know that Naruto and all of the members of the village who had already been brought back to consciousness had begun to rebuild, bit by bit, the village they all loved.

Looking around she desperately longed to see the face of the man that she had spent a lifetime with, only to remember it was all a dream. Her feelings however were stronger then ever. Scanning the room she noticed some yellow tulips sitting on her bed-side table, a not surrounded the vase.

Curiously she reached for the note and flipped it around.

"Please feel better soon, Naruto. I really want to talk to you"

A smiled adorned her face and she couldn't help but blush and recall the feeling of his hand intertwined with hers.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered as her smile grew wider.

**A Bouquet of Flowers**

Hinata cried that day, more than she ever had before. She was used to her dad calling her useless, but this was a new low. The red mark that she wore on her cheek presented her with reality. She couldn't believe how unhappy one person could be, why she even keeps on going, her family hates her. _No one would miss you._

After walking through Konoha for a while, trying to get some air from the responsibilities of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata sat down on a bench and dropped her head into her lap.

The girl heard footsteps approaching her and attempted to gain composure, she assumed it was just Neji trying to cheer her up like he always did.

"Hinata-chan?" whispered a familiar voice, "Are you alright?" He asked.

She looked up, surprised, the instant she recognized the boy, and her eyes met with his cerulean eyes.

"N-N-Naruto-kun" she stuttered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

He sat on the bench next to the Hyuuga and looked at her, worried, "What's wrong?" he enquired, but he got no response.

"I-Its nothing, Naruto-kun, I better go home," Hinata got up off the bench rapidly but before she could take a single step forwards a firm hand caught her wrist.

"Hinata-chan, if you ever want to talk, I'm here. You are one of my closest friends after all!" She turned around to face him, her cheeks now red from embarrassment, "Here…" he breathed, passing her a bouquet of flowers he had ended up the owner of after being coerced into buying them by an old lady on the side of the street, "Good night, Hinata-chan. You know where to find me," he released his grip on her wrist, allowing her to continue in her tracks.

"Hinata-chan" he sighed as he watched her walk away.

**Never Leave **

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat, frantically searching the room with his eyes. It was another one of those nightmares, the ones where a five year old Naruto is being chased down the alleys of Konoha by angry bystanders who despised Kurama. His heart was racing and he struggled for air, his lungs refusing to work with him.

Quickly grabbing for the window he swung it open and stuck his head out, breathing heavily for the fresh air.

"Naruto-kun?" questioned a voice by his side.

The blonde turned around to look at his wife, a smile adorning his flushed face.

"It's alright" she beckoned towards him, "I'm here Naruto-kun, its alright."

The man went back to his position in the bed and cuddled up to the Hyuuga.

"You have me, Naruto-kun" whispered Hinata.

Naruto smiled and held the love of his life tightly.

_Never leave_

**The Uzumaki Family**

"3."

He heard the little footsteps patter away from himself.

"2."

The giggling was getting softer as he got closer to the end of the count down.

"1."

Complete silence took over the area.

"Here I come, ready or not!" Enthused the blonde shinobi.

Searching high and low he looked through various bushes in the park, pretending not to notice the child against a tree - covered with a brown blanket.

"Now where could she be?" He asked himself out loud as he pulled two branches apart and his eyes settled on a beautiful woman.

"I found one of you!" He exclaimed as he tackled his wife to the ground playfully and began to kiss her check.

"No fair!" Argued a small child as she threw her blanket to the ground and stomped in front of her parents, "you are supposed to keep looking for me!"

"Ah sorry my beautiful daughter," Naruto, by this time, had began to stand up, " I'll have to make it up to," he got closer to the child, "you!" He shouted, lifting his daughter above his head.

A life in the day of the Uzumaki family.

**Day Dreams**

Her soft supple skin was almost too much for Naruto to handle, he gently traced her hip and she let out a small giggle.

"Stop it Naruto-kun" she teased playfully.

Hinata looked at the blonde with her violet eyes and smiled at him brightly. She lightly placed her hand on his chest and pushed him down from the upright position he had been in previously.

"Hin-Hinata-chan, what are you doing?" He questioned, a blush taking over his face as she caressed the inside of his thigh.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled, resonating throughout the boys head.

The blondes eyes suddenly snapped open and sudden realisation of the dream took him off guard.

"Naruto you perv, what were you dreaming about? You kept calling out making weird noises?" Asked his pink-haired friend.

"Ah Sakura-chan, it was uh, nothing" Naruto brightly grinned to himself and went back to dreaming about his favourite Hyuuga.

Shopping

"Hinata-chan!" The blonde yelled, smirking over at his lover, "how about this one?" He questioned innocently batting his eyelids as he pulled the frilly hat down to cover his eyes, "I think you would look beautiful in it Hina-chan!"

Hinata walked over to the grown man, nudging his shoulder and giving him a flirty wink, "it suits you better," she began to laugh but was quickly interrupted by his lips against her own.


End file.
